Lucky
by CBloom2
Summary: SPOILERS for the big 30th anniversary episode. Great episode, but I needed just a bit more between my favourite brothers because it's not every day that your world comes crashing down.


**Hi all - sooo what did you think about the big 3-0 episode? I enjoyed some parts and other parts dragged a bit but overall it was a great episode. The one thing that I was disappointed in SPOILERS was the fact that we didn't get a bro hug! I mean, come on, if ever a hug was needed it was in that one scene. So I have decided to add one. As always I hope it's alright. The scene will be slightly different to the one last night (I'm not including Cal's reference to Alicia - I don't see it myself).**

 **As always I don't own anyone that you recognise - if I did, there would have been a hug!**

 **By the way, I've written this blind so it's probably rubbish. Also possible spoilers for last night's episode.**

 **Lucky**

'Typical Cal' Ethan thought as he limped his way back through the hospital car park his arms laden with food. 'When there's work to be done, he's off doing his own thing...staring at a wall' Ethan felt annoyance building swifly through his battered body. He had been so relieved to see his older brother earlier when he had scrambled through the mess of the scaffolding that he and Alicia was trapped under. He had been a little confused by his brother's apparent indifference when he had found out that he had dislocated his knee but Ethan supposed that could have been down to relief that he wasn't hurt to badly.

They had then spent an agonising few hours waiting news on Connie and Grace, which, at the moment, seemed more positive than it did earlier in the day. So they had all decided to stay longer, which is why they were currently making their way back to the ED with trays full of food from Charlie's party. All that is except Cal. His older brother was currently stood staring at the wall of the building. A sudden jolt of concern streaked through Ethan's body - was Cal hurt? Was he hiding an injury that he hadn't told anyone about?

He stopped next to the taller man after informing Alicia that he would follow them in soon.

Cal was looking up and down the wall with an intensity that Ethan very rarely saw on his brother's face, "You alright?" he asked, smiling slightly when he saw the taller man flinch.

Cal nodded, without looking at him, "What are you doing? Why are you looking at a wall?"

This time, Cal glanced his way, shaking his head slightly, "Today could have been so much different Ethan," he almost whispered, as he touched the cut on his forhead.

"Cal are you sure you're alright? Are you in pain?" Ethan was becoming more concerned by the second.

"No, I'm not in pain. What about you? How's the knee?" Cal turned to face him.

"It's sore," he told him honestly, "But after some rest, it should be fine. Thanks for finding us," Ethan smiled.

Cal's face softened a little, "I'm just glad I did. When I couldn't find you after the crash, I ... well I feared the worst..." Cal shuddered as he remembered finding Charlie and telling him that he couldn't find his brother, "Stroke of genius using the ambulance siren or you could have been under there for ages."

"Yes, not bad eh? Quick thinking even in life or death situations..." Ethan chuckled. Cal smiled, then turned his attention back to the wall. Curious, Ethan hobbled around his brother to see what kept grabbing his attention. His stomach lurched as he saw the rotar embedded deep into the wall, "Cal..."

"Yeah," the older man confirmed, "I barely made it around the corner."

"Oh god..." Ethan breathed, suddenly feeling slightly light headed as the enormity of what could have happened to his brother sunk in.

"I wouldn't have found you then Eth..." he choked out.

Ethan looked at his brother, noticing the emotion in his voice and a lone tear tracking down his face. It all became clear to Ethan now. They had both been extremely lucky that day. Yes, he had been buried under tonnes of scaffolding, but Cal could have been sliced in two had that rotar hit him and not the wall. Ethan couldn't help himself running his fingers along the edge of the rotar as he tried to gain some control over his feelings and emotions.

"God Cal, I could have lost you today..."

"And I could've lost you too Ethan, under all that rubble. You were so lucky to come out relatively unscathed."

Ethan nodded as he looked at the rotar once more, then looked up to his brother who bore the cuts from flying debris and looked as shaken up as anyone would in that situation, "Cal..." he gasped.

Cal glanced up just in time to catch an armful of little brother as Ethan launched himself at him, enveloping him in a loving, thankful embrace. He felt Ethan's arms snake round his waist and Cal pulled him close, "Someone was looking out for us today," Cal whispered into his brother's dusty, blonde hair.

"Definitely...both of them," Ethan agreed as he tightened his hold on his brother.

The two young men stayed in their loving embrace for a few moments more, then broke apart, both wiping their faces, "You tell anyone about this Nibbles and I might have to re-dislocate that knee," Cal said good naturedly.

Ethan chuckled as he shook his head wryly and began moving towards the ED once more. Unfortunately, he didn't see a piece of wall on the floor as he turned, and lost his footing slightly, causing a spike of pain through his knee. He gasped painfully and would have fallen had it not been for the safe hands of his older brother catching him just in time, "I've got you Ethan," he reassured his hobbling brother.

After negotiating the numerous pieces of rubble to get to the hospital, Cal opened the door to allow Ethan entry into the eerily, quiet hospital, "So what did you and Alicia talk about while you were waiting for me to rescue you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

 **So that's it. Not my best piece of writing, but I needed a hug. Hope it was ok.**

 **I'd love to write a story involving Ethan and David, but I'm not sure I know David's character well enough yet. Any ideas?**


End file.
